Yours and Yours Only
by Dinora
Summary: A Love Live NicoMaki AU - Nico is a struggling college student and with family troubles weighing down on her, she becomes a webcam girl in order to help. When a traumatic event happens, a young doctor-in-training enters her life. Nico begins to realize that there's more to life than struggling to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Yours and Yours Only (A Love Live AU Fanfiction)**

Chapter One

When the red light stopped blinking, Nico stretched and yawned without restraint. She stretched some more before closing her laptop and leaping off the bed. She felt a chill and went to her closet, shrugging an old hoodie over her body. The lingerie she was wearing was incredibly conservative yet still gave little warmth. Maybe she would ask for a woolen set next…

She sighed. There was no way that was going to happen. She currently had one client and they would pay randomly and pop into chats whenever. The person she last called was a one-timer who got what he paid for and left without even an extra tip. She wandered to the kitchen, opening the fridge.

At least she had a good amount of food. She could make it stretch. For now, a small snack could suffice. Finally able to relax, she lounged in the living room, taking sips of her Calpico. Nico sighed again. Should she keep up with this webcam stuff or start looking for a part-time job?

Three months ago, if you had told the incredibly cute undergraduate Nico Yazawa that she would become a fairly famous webcam girl, she would've laughed then kicked you into oncoming traffic. Then laugh as you die. Three months ago, she thought her scholarships and extra grants would suffice for her college career. Three months ago, she had no idea that her mother would need surgery.

Nico desperately looked for all work that could work with her full-time schedule and limited free time, as well as her lack of reliable transportation. She had worked part-time at the local konbini before a stalker ruined it.

That's when she got the idea. It wasn't the first time that some creepy guy came on to her. She was cute, as mentioned before, and she thought a model job could suffice. Until she remembered that she couldn't possibly continue that job well long into her life. That's why she went to college.

The final revelation came to her when she was pouting about the constant stalkers in her life in a drunken fervor. "Why do I have to put up with this? I just want to dress and act the way I want to! And I can't! I'm not trying to attract them – if anything, they should compensate me for being in their lives!"

And that's when she came up the webcam idea. The beginning was sketchy at first – there were offers from seedy looking sites, terrifying testimonies and the struggles of setting up a navigational site. She had went with a site that offered free templates, made it pretty, and tweaked it until it met her expectations. Nico knew she wasn't the only girl to do this – and she knew the risks that would come. Ideally, no one would recognize her online, but what if she went to classes and someone started to question her?

Thus, Nico set on to making her online persona – due to her childish looks and cutesy nature, she decided to go with a "peppy", "young" look. She knew men loved that. They always did. She wasn't disgusted, she was more or less happy that she could take advantage of something she was always self-conscious about.

She had tons of cute clothes and underwear and decided to start off slow – Nico wasn't sure if she wanted to go to…you know, do things on camera. Maybe if they gave her a LOT of money.

With all of her preparation and fixing, the first show came sooner than expected. Her blog had roughly 100 followers already and they were all too eager to attend the first cam show. She had taken so many deep breaths to stop her heart from beating too fast. She checked her hair, her makeup, everything, twice, thrice, until her phone alarm rang.

Nico did a final check on her high twintails – a hairstyle she always loved but avoided when she grew older. It still looked good on her. Normally she kept her hair down and extended, ensuring her privacy at the school as another long-haired girl.

She perched on the bed, adjusting pillows and stuffed animals. Which she decided to throw into the bathroom quickly.

They didn't need to see what she was about to do.

The first show was quick and easy – she was used to degrading comments and the like, quickly taking trolls off of her show. The men that stayed were all too eager to request all sorts of things from her – things she didn't even know about. Which she made note of. She played up her cutesy nature, blushing on cue and talking about "how shy" she was, "how embarrassing" it all was.

They ate it up. They ate it all up. Nico struggled to keep her cutesy nature intact when she noticed more and more funds deposited into her account. Then, five hours had passed, and she was more than fifty hundred thousand yen.

Her family was overjoyed but suspicious of the small gift – she played it off as having leftovers from her scholarship. They protested no more and graciously accepted the weekly payments.

The audience grew larger and larger and Nico gained some faithful regulars. Often, they would try to give her clothes and such. Not wanting to pass that up, she gave them an address that wouldn't lead to her small apartment. And, of course, the requests grew lewder and lewder.

Nico combated this with larger prices, private shows and investing in programs that would prevent viewers from easily accessing risqué videos. It was…her 14th video. When she took everything off. The client was a middle-aged businessman who specified that he wanted to see her in different poses while nude. He also asked her to say his name (another charge). It was a quick show, only 45 minutes. Nico felt numb – she expected that she would feel something, anything, but only a droning numbness that threatened to overtake her.

She dressed quickly and made reservations to go home for the upcoming weekend. It was a welcome vacation. Her family was in good spirits and her mother was quickly recovering; all seemed well. However, when her younger siblings went to bed, her mother asked her if they could talk. They went to the living room, illuminated only by the lamplight.

Her mother's eyes looked strained and she grasped Nico's hands. "Nico", she asked, "I appreciate what you've done, but I don't want you to overexert yourself." Nico had smiled, not the fake smile for the shows, but a warm, genuine one. She hugged her. "Mama, I'm fine. I'm just happy that I can help you." Her mother didn't ask more but Nico could see remnants of concern. She went back to college, back to the shows, back to a routine that would've scared anyone else.

Until a week ago.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had all started with a single, anonymous email. It began with, "My Sweet Nico Nico Nii" (disgusting) and ended with "I hope you will consider my request".

Whoever it was, wanted to meet up at a love hotel and they offered a remarkable sum. Far more than she would make on a good week on her webcam show. But it was too good to be true, so she ignored it.

Nico hoped that was the end of it.

It wasn't.

Another email came back, still sickeningly kind and presumptuous. The amount increased by another hundred thousand yen. Nico gave a firm reply back.

Then the calls began. She had no idea how he got her number but she didn't reply when he called. He would call, again and again, saying that he knew she was there. Eventually he started to threaten her and demand to know why she wasn't taking his "wonderful advances."

Nico ignored him. This worked with all of her stalkers. Eventually they would realize they couldn't do anything. But not this man.

Things came to a climax when Nico, on her way back from college, saw people gathered around her apartment building. She cautiously retreated to a nearby café that had a convenient second floor with a nice view. Seated where she could see but no one could see her, she watched the group below.

Apparently, someone tried to break into the apartment complex. Her complex. She cautiously hoped he wouldn't but also expected it all the same. Nico realized that she was way too calm about the whole thing. She tried to explain to herself that it was better to be desensitized; otherwise something horrible would've happened if she weren't realistic.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard yelling. No, screaming. It was her eldery neighbor. The crowd broke apart to let more people through, mostly young men. Then, the all too familiar drone of the ambulance rang through the streets. Nico didn't remember much after that. She remembered hastily grabbing her belongings, rushing down the stairs into the street.

The ambulance came quickly and she squished herself into the crowd, struggling to see what had happened. Another neighbor noticed her and reached out to her shoulder. "Yazawa-san! I don't think you should be here, it's not good for a young lady to—" Nico broke her "good girl" façade by wrenching away from her neighbor. "What happened?!" She demanded, drawing attention towards her.

"Please, everyone back away, we need to get him to the hospital." One of the EMT's came near, his arms outstretched to push away onlookers. Nico complied while trying to keep clear view of the ambulance's back doors.

She had never seen her stalker's face but when she saw the crumpled form on the stretcher, she instantly knew it was him.

The days that followed were hazy and forgettable as Nico concentrated on her schoolwork since midterms were coming up. And then it led up to tonight – she couldn't sleep, couldn't rest, and couldn't study. She felt guilty, that went without saying, but also partially responsible for what happened. And seeing the body...

She did a quick camshow, only bringing in ten viewers who paid for the "medium" showing.

Nico constantly worried if the suicide would soon be connected to her camshow. She knew it was a stretch but the coincidence of the decrease in viewers and the stalker's death was hard to deny.

She wondered again if it was a sign to stop what she was doing. She already planned on ending the showings when her mother went back to work, which was in a week. She had more than enough funds as well.

But, Nico felt strangely obligated to continue the shows.

For now, she thought, she'll try to get to sleep. Tomorrow was a free day and she wanted to go shopping for winter clothes.

Nico, normally a deep sleeper, woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. She got up, yawning and putting on a cardigan. Maybe the TV man?

She opened the door and put on her cordial face. "Hello, may I help yo—"

It was a young woman, perhaps her age, maybe even a year older, standing impatiently in the hallway. She visibly cleared her throat and held up her clipboard. Nico noticed her stunning red hair and casual attire that seemed to clash yet work well. The woman spoke then in a strict yet beautiful voice.

"Excuse me, I'm from Nishikono hospital. I'm here today due to the incident that happened roughly a week and a half ago. Are you Nico Yazawa?"

Nico could only nod.

The girl continued talking in her quick, business manner. "The hospital would like to extend their help in order to lessen such incidents in the future. We are offering three free weeks of counseling for all of the residents in this apartment complex. If you are interested, I can write your contact information." She hurriedly took out a flyer from the clipboard, nearly ripping it, handing it to Nico.

"We will be having a small meeting. There will be free refreshments." The girl stopped then, fidgeting with her pen. Nico snapped back to attention and took the flyer. "Ah, thank you. I will, I will go to the meeting."

Click. The pen was ready. "May I have your name, number and email address?" Nico nodded, quickly going through her mental list of which email address would be appropriate.

Finished, the girl arranged her papers and turned to leave before Nico awkwardly cleared her throat. She stopped and looked at Nico with an unreadable expression. "Yes?"

Nico struggled to speak. "Do…Will you be at the meeting?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. Will you be there?"

Nico smiled. "Of course."

The girl bowed and walked to the next apartment.

Nico returned to her room and sat down nearby. Then, she remembered she forgot to ask for the girl's name.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

It had taken Nico awhile to reach the building where the meeting was taking place, but seeing a banner announcing the meeting helped her. She entered and noticed only the elderly were there, including the old woman that had discovered the body.

A twinge of guilt went through Nico as she tried to find a seat. Placing her purse down, she scanned the area for the "refreshments" – it was mostly veggies and crackers, some juice and water. And a small plate of cookies that Nico quickly gravitated towards.

"Ah! Yazawa-san, right?" Nico turned, a cookie peeking out of her mouth. "Hmm?" It was the red-haired girl. Nico hurriedly ate the cookie and turned to the girl, her hand awkwardly outstretched. "H-Hello, I mean, good evening!" The girl took her hand and shook firmly. "I see you found the free food." She quipped, smiling.

Nico smiled and laughed. "Haa, well, you know, college students and all that."

The girl perked up. "You're a college student? May I ask which institution?"

Nico gulped. "Its uh, nearby here, its Waseda."

The girl nodded. "Ah, I've heard good things. I myself go to TWMU. I'm working on an internship here at Nishiknono."

Nico nodded, not trusting her voice. The girl suddenly raised her arm, looking at her wristwatch. "Oh, the meetings about to start. I'll have to go. I look forward to your questions, Yazawa-san!" She quickly walked away, going towards the podium.

Nico took another cookie before sitting. The girl was incredibly formidable – Nico herself always dreamed of being a doctor but her grades said no. Plus she didn't exactly have the aptitude nor the attitude for the job. More importantly, she wished she could talk to the girl like any other girl in her classes. But Nico knew, on a strange hunch, that this girl was unlike any other.

Maki tested the microphone and began to talk. "Hello, welcome to our meeting. I would like to thank everyone that came and I am grateful that you were able to." She cleared her throat then. Nico wondered if this girl ever got nervous.

My name is Maki Nishikono and this project is of my own creation. I am currently studying at Tokyo Women's Medical University and interning at my parent's hospital. While my father is an accomplished surgeon, my pursuits are concentrated on mental and emotional health. Which is not to say that this whole project is simply a way for me to gain more credits – I genuinely want to help everyone who was affected by this accident. Japan has a high suicide rate that is largely ignored. I want to help with it, lessen it if I can. And to start with, I want to help those around me. Thank you very much."

Everyone clapped, not for politeness, but for her. Nico never clapped for anyone, she usually did two short ones and waited for the event to go on with. But…this speech, as short as it was, was incredibly compelling. Maybe it was the girl's natural charm, her bright voice or speech; whatever it was, Nico was willing to do whatever it took to help her with her goal.

At the time, she didn't know that this simple admiration and faith would turn into something more.

The rest of the meeting was a brief summary of the project's goals, specifications and a question-and-answer session. Nico, as promised, asked one question: "I have a busy schedule and may be unable to go to the hospital. Does that disqualify me from the project?"

Maki answered briefly, efficiently. "We have been prepared for that. We had hoped that more and more people would come but since there is a small amount of applicants for the project, we are willing to do at-home visits."

The elderly people clapped wildly, Nico noticed, being more lively than at the apartments. Nico cleared her throat and stood up. "That means a lot, thank you very much." Maki smiled, but only for a second. "You're welcome."

The meeting ended quickly. People still milled about and Nico talked to some of her recognizable neighbors. She checked her phone – the meeting ended early so she could go get groceries. "Ah, Toshio-san, I'm going to go now, I have some errands to run. " The older woman smiled and said her goodbyes. Before Nico could exit the building, she heard someone yell her name.

"Ah! Yazawa-san!"

It was her! "Oh, oh, hello Nishikono-san."

"Leaving early?"

"Yes, I have to get some food."

"I see. Well, I would like to personally thank you for coming to the meeting. I thought you were joking about coming…"

Nico hurriedly shook her head. "N-N-No, I wanted to come."

Maki smiled. "That's good. Well, I shouldn't keep you. Have a good night."

"You as well."

Nico hurriedly went to the main streets, hailing a taxi. Her legs felt weak. After boarding the car, she took a breather. It was the first time she had talked to people, like, actually talked to them. It was mostly chit chats and quick hellos at her college – she didn't really have any friends there. Yeah. That's why her heart was beating so fast. Of course.

The next day, Nico had half-classes and finished them quickly. The bell rang softly in the background as she stayed in the classroom longer, putting her things away. She wondered briefly if she should go get coffee and risk an all-nighter. She shook her head. She had been staying up way too late a lot and it was affecting her classwork. But every time she went to bed, lying under the covers, the image of the crumpled man in the stretcher came back to her, burned into her eyes.

She shuddered at the thought of it. Well, if she were going to stay up late, she could study at least. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the classroom.

"Excuse, but, are you in the class that just ended?" Nico jumped in surprise, not seeing the girl standing next to the doorway. She tried to calm herself down and answer her politely. "Yes, yes I am. Who wants to ask?"

The girl walked in, a bashful smile on her face. "Ah, I ended up missing the class. I was wondering if I could borrow your notes?" Now in full view, Nico recognized the girl. Her name had to do with something about fate…destiny…

"…Nozomi Tojo, right?" The girl clapped. "Yes, I'm honored that you know my name!"

Nico grinned. "Well, do you remember mine?"

Silence.

Nico sighed. "Its Nico. Nico Yazawa."

Nozomi clapped her hands. "Yes! It was on the tip of my tongue! So, is it okay, or…?"

Nico stifled a yawn. "Yeah, its fine, but you better give them back to me by tomorrow. We both have midterms, you know." Nozomi nodded.

"Yes, yes we do. However, I honestly feel that now, with your help, we will both succeed wonderfully!" She exclaimed, holding her arms out in a weird salute.

"Uhhh, sure. Whatever. We can meet during lunch near the library. I'll be near the entrance." Nico replied, digging in her purse. She handed over the notes.

Nozomi took them and shook Nico's hand wildly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I'll see you tomorrow then, Nico?"

Nico nodded, smiling despite herself. "Of course."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
